Cuando seas mío
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: Ijuuin y Misaki estan pasando por lo que se considera "Amor a primera vista", sin embargo, para poder aclarar esa duda, tendrán que pasar por una serie de pruebas ¿Sera que sus verdaderos sentimientos sean mas de admiración y agradecimiento? Usami sera la clave para que esa duda sea resuelta...-probable threeshot, mal summary-


**Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia :3**

Y bueno recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen son parte del fabuloso mundo de **JUNJOU ROMANTICA** y su bella autora **Shungiku Nakamura.**

La pareja que veremos es **Ijuuin Kyo X Takahashi Misaki,** tenemos la idea de que sea un three shot, pero no sabemos que pueda pasar. Pero esa es la idea principal.

Con dedicatoria para Asagui Yakuza, nena espero que te guste.

 **Sin más por el momento, los dejo leer.**

El viento entraba frio por la ventana, el día comenzaba, sin embargo, en un corazón solitario, no hay rayos de esperanza, simplemente existen nubes negras que cubren el hermoso paisaje que se presentaba.

Cuantas veces se había visto en esas mismas circunstancias, cuantas veces se desplomaba en su lugar. Era un cuadro que se repetía cada fecha límite. Y como cada vez, la misma pregunta se formulaba en su mente -"¿ _Porque sigo haciendo esto_?"-

Dentro de las instalaciones de la empresa Marukawa, en una de las salas de juntas que se encontraba en el quinto piso, un desesperado grito se dejó resonar, expandiéndose por los pasillos.

-Sensei tranquilícese ¡Por favor!- comentaba un editor tratando de tener bajo control la situación.

El Director de la empresa que pasaba por casualidad al escuchar el alboroto entró a la sala de juntas -¿Qué sucede?- pregunta sorprendido por la escena que se presenta frente.

Un grupo de no más de tres hombres rodeaban a uno que desesperadamente se dejo caer en la mesa, con sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-¿Jefe! Ijuuin- sensei, no…- responde volteando a ver a la persona que entró, sorprendido ante la intromisión, esperando que no necesite más palabras para que el contrario comprenda la situación.

-¿De nuevo?- pregunta acercándose lentamente hacia el escritorio donde el mangaka se encontraba desplomado, dejándose llevar por su desesperación. Por su manera de actuar, era un cuadro al cual estaba acostumbrado. –Sensei, todo está bien.- habla con un tono de voz sereno y alegre-Dibuje el tiempo que quiera… yo me pondré de acuerdo con la imprenta.- comento esperando que esas palabras calmaran un poco los nervios y la tensión que se estaba acumulando.

-Es mentira- responde molesto el hombre sumido en su desesperación, con las manos en su cabeza, revolviendo sus castaños cabellos mientras mantenía su rostro contra la fría madrea del escritorio. – ¡Nadie está esperando mi manga!- la desilusión y frustración se denotaba en su voz.

El director mira a su alrededor, buscando un algo o alguien que pudiera ayudarle en esa situación, era verdad que o era el primer mangaka en decaer y sentir que su trabajo era malo. Lo que pe preocupaba que era ese mangaka, uno que casualmente no hacia seguido ese tipo escenas y era lo que lo preocupaba. De la nada recordó que no iba solo y como buen líder actuó rápido en una situación considerada como emergencia.

-¡Ah! ¡Sensei mire! Aquí hay un devoto fan suyo- comenta tratando de no parecer desesperado ante la situación. Mientras señala a un joven, que se encontraba tras de él, de cabellos castaños, ojos color verde los cuales mostraban incertidumbre y preocupación ante la escena que veía.

-¿EH?- es lo único sonido que puede hacer dicho joven al mostrarse involucrado en el momento, apresando más contra su pecho, una bolsa de papel que llevaba consigo.

El director llevo una de sus manos a la espalda del castaño para involucrarlo aún más en el momento, mostrándose más alegre ante la inesperada situación en la que lo estaba metiendo.

-Chibitan, esta persona, es quien dibuja "THE KAN"- comenta acercándose más al joven, haciendo más obvio su abrazo, pareciendo grandes amigos. –Es Ijuuin Kyo sensei- presenta finalmente.

Mientras Misaki miraba sorprendido, la declaración y presentación de la persona responsable de la situación en la que se encontraba. Viendo como dicha persona se levanta del asiento, dejando ver su desaliñado aspecto, de cabellos cubriendo mayormente su rostro, dejando ver solamente una casi notable y descuidada barba que ha no ha sido cortada por un tiempo.

Al entender de quien se traba, mostro un rostro de completa ilusión, el Director al ver que había logrado su cometido, lo empuja directamente al hombre que se encontraba de pie frente a ellos.

A pesar de estar desarreglado y en una muy mala forma, aquel joven solamente puedo verlo con admiración y suma devoción. Se encontraba frente a su más grande ídolo.

Mientras lo observaba, su mente se cuestionaba lo real del momento –"¡Esta persona…? ¿Dibuja mi biblia?- mostrándose más emocionado en sus pensamientos ante el momento.

-Eso es solo una fachada… Seguramente se volverá fan de otr…- responde altanero y molesto ante las acciones del Director. Mostrando nulo interés en lo que estaba pasando al darse la vuelta y tratar de regresar a lo que consideraba un trabajo fallido.

-¡No es así!- comenta alterado antes de que su ídolo termine la oración. Su voz mostraba molestia ante ese comentario –Yo siempre espero ansiosamente las obras de sensei- aferrándose más su bolsa de papel, comienza a defender la obra que el mismo creador está rechazando. –Antes solo compraba mangas, pero ahora también compró las revistas. Desde hace mucho que leo "THE KAN" y la mitad de mi vida está hecha por sensei- mostrando ilusión, tratando de hacer entrar en razón al contrario. – ¡A mi encanta usted, Sensei!- hace como último comentario, expresando sus sentimientos, esperando con eso poder animar al mangaka.

El silencio invade la sala de juntas, todos miran expectantes y sorprendidos lo que acaba de pasar, mientras el joven, mostrándose más ilusionado y emocionado por motivar y tener de cerca a su más grande ídolo.

-A pesar de que me digas eso… - contesto aquel ídolo, dejándose caer en la silla, mostrándose ahora dudoso de sus palabras y de su trabajo.

El joven que al principio trataba de animarlo y tener todo bajo, se acercó, entendiendo las acciones del director, usando esa información a su favor, comento más animado y esperanzado-¡Mire Sensei! ¡Hay muchos fans verdaderos! ¡Nos falta muy poco! ¡Usted Puede!-

-¡Esfuércese, por favor! ¡Yo siempre lo apoyare!- comento el castaño por última vez antes de ser sacado a la fuerza de la sala de conferencias por manos del Director, que se sentía aliviado una vez que había logrado su cometido.

Una vez fuera de la sala, el castaño se movía cual novia emocionada ante una cita con su pareja, embelesado y aun extasiado por lo que había pasado, habló en voz alta - ¡AH! ¡Se estaba moviendo!- mirando de manera perdida la pared que se encontraba frente.

-Me ayudaste mucho, Chibitan.- comento más tranquilo el Director, sintiéndose aliviado de haber estado ese joven cerca de él.

La escena no paso por alto, por los pasillos un famoso escritor caminaba por ellos, se notaba claramente molesto por todo el alboroto que se llevaba a cabo. Camino hacia la sala, acompañado por una mujer, que llevaba una serie de papeles en sus manos.

Un aura molesta invadió ahora el pasillo, la cual no pasó desapercibida por el joven y el director. Paso de largo a ambos, sin dar un saludo o una mirada. Mientras que la joven que lo acompañaba, hizo una reverencia en modo de saludo y mostrando una mirada de disculpa.

Vieron pasar a la pareja en silencio, creando curiosidad en el joven. Su expresión no fue omitida por el Director. Cuando se vieron que la pareja estaba más alejada, retomaron sus pasos y opto por responder la duda el joven.

-Ese hombre era el famoso escritor, Usami Akihito- dijo el director, esperando al menos saciar la curiosidad del joven.

-Se veía molesto, hasta me dio miedo- comento el joven abrazándose nuevamente de la bolsa, buscando una protección.

-Si es un poco gruñón, no le gusta salir de su casa, es algo asocial y bueno cuando sale de su casa siempre está de muy mal humor.- hablo quitándole importancia a lo que había pasado hacia unos instantes, trataba de justificar al escritor.

-Bueno solo espero no encontrármelo seguido por los pasillos- comento aun con cierto temor en sus palabras.

-Cierto que entraste a trabajar medio tiempo a Marukawa, espero que te agrade trabajar aquí- comento amenamente, aprovechando, cambiando el tema.

-Espero poder trabajar de tiempo completo, quiero poder ayudar aunque sea un poco a la empresa que ha ayudado a traer al mundo el mejor manga- comentaba entusiasmado.

-Bienvenido entonces a Marukawa- le dio la bienvenida agradeciendo su entusiasmo y riendo por la emoción y la ilusión que mostraba.

-Muchas gracias, espero nos llevemos bien- comento agradeciendo la bienvenida, mientras caminaban en dirección a los elevadores.

.

.

.

.

.

Las sesiones de autógrafos son pesadas, las odiaba, después de haber pasado al menos por unas cuatro crisis con su seguridad de si su trabajo aun llamaba la atención, accedió a hacer la firma de autógrafos. La sede seria en la región de Fukuoka, en la librería Marimo.

Entro a la librería, usaba una camisa negra con una franja gris de cuello en "V", un saco gris Oxford, pantalón casual y zapatos color negro, miraba a su alrededor, viendo la decoración y los letreros promocionales a la firma de autógrafos; su editor hablaba con los encargados y el personal que estaría apoyando durante el evento. Camino por los pasillos llegando a la mesa donde estaría las próximas dos horas firmando lo que sea que trajeran y recibiendo regalos de sus fans.

Miro cada detalle de su momentáneo lugar de trabajo, sintiéndose satisfecho con lo que estaba viendo, la mesa estaba tapada con un delicado mantel blanco, un ramo de flores adornaba la parte de enfrente, el lugar que se suponía estaría él, botellas de agua a sus lados. Como decoración extra, varios promocionales con su rostro y de su manga.

Uno de los trabajadores que estaría apoyando en su evento, lo vio por unos instantes reconociéndolo, dio un vistazo alrededor esperando no encontrarse con algún fan y se encamino hacia el mangaka, una vez cerca, llamo su atención. -Sensei, vamos a la parte de atrás, sería peligroso si alguno de sus fans que estuvieran aquí lo vieran, se haría un alboroto antes de tiempo.- comento preocupado mientras señalaba a la parte trasera donde se encontraba el área de las oficinas de la librería.

Respiro profundamente, mostrando una molestia a su conformismo, en verdad odiaba esos eventos, se dejó guiar al área de oficinas, caminando lo más casual que se podía ante su nulo entusiasmo por el evento. Lo dejaron estar en la oficina de la gerencia, donde le ofrecieron algo de beber, optando por una taza de café, la necesitaba para ese largo y tedioso día.

Mientras esperaba, se puso a caminar por la oficina, deteniéndose a ver los materiales que había dentro, se percató que había un librero, que mostraba los recientes o más populares libros y mangas que habían tenido mayores ventas en el mes. Encontrándose con que sus trabajos estaban en la primera repisa.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, sin voltear siquiera, espero a que la persona hiciera lo que tenía que hacer y saliera de nuevo.

-Sensei, espero que sea de su agrado el trato.- comento el que parecía ser el encargado oficial del evento dentro de la librería.

-Hasta el momento no he encontrado nada de que quejarme- respondió amablemente sin perder de vista su propio trabajo en librero.

-Antes que nada, permítame felicitarlo- hablaba mientras se acercaba al mangaka, - Su manga, fue uno de los más vendidos en esta librería, tuvimos que pedir tres veces que nos reabastecieran del material- comento orgulloso, mientras se detenía a observar el glorioso manga que estaba en el número uno.

-Así que… ¿Acomoda los productos en este librero conforme vendieron?- pregunto curioso. Dirigiendo una mirada sobre el hombro al encargado.

-Así es, este librero es especial, cada fin de mes es actualizado, la estantería más alta lo dedicamos a todos los productos que fueron los más vendidos y solicitados, por eso solo hay diez estanterías. Únicamente los primeros diez, son colocados aquí y su trabajo, muy raras veces cambia de poción. Siempre se mantiene en los primeros tres estantes.- explico aún más orgulloso, sin dejar de ver aquel librero.

-Jo… Ya veo- comento sintiéndose un poco alagado por el comentario.

-Por eso, permítame felicitarlo y agradecerle su arduo trabajo.- se giró en dirección del Sensei, para tenerlo frente y poder hacer una reverencia.

Ijuuin simplemente se sorprendió ante el repentino acto, logrando solamente darle un poco de crédito a los vendedores.- No solo es mi trabajo, también hay otros que participan y mayormente son ustedes, los vendedores, sin su trabajo o sin su apoyo, estoy seguro que mucho material quedaría en los exhibidores, siendo olvidados.- respondió, agradeciendo el apoyo.

Regreso su vista al estante encontrándose con un libro en particular, que era de su rival laboral, Usami Akihito, a un lado de su manga. No comento nada, simplemente miro de mala manera el libro que usurpaba parte de su gloria en ventas.

-¡Ah cierto!, el libro de Usami Sensei, también tuvo muchas ventas aquí, por eso también se hizo una firma de autógrafos para el aquí, solo que en el área de literatura- comento aún más emocionado por el logro en ventas evadiendo por completo el descontento.

-Así que la ególatra estrella estará aquí.- comento más para sí mismo, dibujándose en sus labios una sonrisa traviesa.

-Bueno, yo solo venía avisarle que ya en unos minutos más comienza el evento.- hizo una reverencia y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo de su oficina.

Una vez solo de nuevo, tomo el libro, que no estaba cerrado con el odioso plástico protector y comenzó a hojearlo sin interés relativo.

Pasados unos minutos ya tenía al menos una cuarta parte del libro leída y como esperaba del autor, su trabajo no tenía mayor relevancia, retribuyendo que su fama se debía únicamente por su belleza innata y encanto seductor.

La puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente, mostrando al dueño de sus pensamientos. –"Así que apareces si te invoco mentalmente"- pensó divertido, mientras cerraba de manera obvia el libro de sus manos.

-Buenas tardes- comento Usami, mientras caminaba hacia uno de los sillones que se encontraba dentro de la oficina y se sentaba cómodamente cruzándose de piernas y brazos.

Era un hombre alto de cabellos que daban una tonalidad plata, sus ojos de un profundo violeta, que parecían tan filosos como las gemas al ser cortadas, su piel era de una tez blanca sin un rastro de bronceado. Portaba una camisa de vestir de rayas negras, encima un chaleco gris claro con una franja gris obscuro en el cuello y un saco de un gris Oxford, haciendo juego un pantalón de vestir negro con zapatos de vestir del mismo tono.

Miro a su nuevo acompañante divertido, seria unos lagos minutos mientras esperaban a salir. Después de analizarlo detenidamente, decidió responder el tan amable saludo – Buenas Tardes, Usami Sensei- y regreso al libro para continuar su lectura.

Después de eso no se volvió a escuchar ningún ruido, más que el pasar de las hojas y algunas sonidos expresivos que hacia Ijuuin referente a lo que leía.

Pasaron al menos unos treinta minutos, la puerta fue golpeada tres veces antes de mostrar el rostro nervioso del gerente, el cual notaba una extraña y pesada aura dentro de su oficina.

-Ah… disculpen, es hora de comenzar, me hacen el favor de seguirme.- comento nervioso el gerente, viendo como Usami se levantaba del sillón e Ijuuin cerraba y dejaba el libro en su lugar.

Ambos caminaron elegantemente hacia la puerta, siendo Usami el que salió en primera oportunidad, Ijuuin solo rio ante el acto ya que entendió perfectamente el mensaje- "Claro Usami, tu eres mejor que yo"- pensó divertido mientras salía en segundo puesto de la oficina, cada uno se fue con sus representantes a sus respectivos lugares.

Llegando al lugar que le correspondía, espero de pie a que fuera presentado y que dieran por iniciado el evento, viendo como el área de mangas estaba repleto de chicas, suspiro profundamente dándose valor para soportar la horda de feromonas que inundarían el reducido espacio.

.

.

.

.

.

En la estación de autobuses un joven de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos verdes esperaba pacientemente. Veía la entrada y salida de personas del área de camiones, esperanzado en que viera llegar a alguien. Después de unos minutos y de un nuevo grupo de personas, diviso a la persona que estaba buscando.

-¡TODO!- grito a todo pulmón, mientras levanta su brazo para hacerle señales de donde y quien le hablaba.

-¡Misak!- respondió igualmente emocionado pero menos alto, camino tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraba el castaño. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, simplemente se rieron para después darse un fraternal abrazo en forma de saludo.

-Wow Misaki, sí que te arreglaste para venir al a firma- comento divertido Todo mientras admiraba de arriba abajo a su amigo. Llevaba puesto una gabardina café cerrada, notando solamente su pantalón color gris y sus tenis. Una mochila tipo portafolio blanca y una bolsa de regalo color blanca.

-Y tu vienes todo informal- comenzó a reír mientras veía a su amigo. Él iba con una camiseta blanca junto con una chamarra de color vino con gris, un pantalón informal color gris pantanoso y zapatos negros. En su hombro cargaba una bolsa deportiva negra.

-Como sea, vámonos dando prisa, el evento no tarda en comenzar, ya de haber mucha gente esperando.- Dijo Todo, emocionado.

-Sí, tienes razón ya vámonos.- contesto igualmente emocionado Misaki.

Salieron de la central y comenzaron a recorrer las calles, platicando de diversos temas durante el transcurso. Cuando llegaron al lugar del evento se encontraron con una gran cantidad de mujeres que esperaban pacientemente a que iniciara el evento.

Ambos se miraron desconcertados, ya que a su vista parecían ser los únicos dos varones, dentro de ese mar de feromonas femeninas. Mientras se trataban de adaptar, un par de empleados de la librería salieron y comenzaban a dar instrucciones.

-El evento de firma de Autógrafos de Usami sensei, hagan una fila de este lado a la Izquierda- gritaba uno mientras colocaba un cartel con el rostro del escritor.

-El evento de firma de Autógrafos de Ijuuin sensei, hagan una fila de este lado a la Derecha- gritaba el otro mientras colocaba un cartel con el rostro del mangaka.

Rápidamente las olas de mujeres se mostraban y entre esas hordas ellos eran empujados, al menos agradecían que fueran llevados a la fila correcta y que por extrañas razones se encontraran en la primera parte del grupo, no tardarían mucho en salir de la fila.

El gerente del lugar, dio aviso de que ambos eventos iban a comenzar.

Al estar en una parte privilegiada de la fila, vieron como el evento dio inicio, el gerente les dio la bienvenida a los autores y los hacia pasar a sus respectivos espacios, mientras ambos caminaban elegantemente por las filas de sus fans, dando saludos y agradecimientos rápidos. Por alguna razón ambos autores se mostraban algo reacios a tratar de sonreír de manera natural a sus fieles seguidoras.

Los dos jóvenes no veían con claridad lo que pasaba, ya que, como era de esperar, las chicas se pusieron rápidamente eufóricas, limitándoles la visión y obligándolos a pegarse a los estantes para no ser maltratados en el proceso. Después de un par de minutos y de que más trabajadores apoyaran a controlar a las féminas, las filas volvían a estar tranquilas.

Todo y Misaki, volvieron a sentir esa sensación de incomodidad al ser los únicos varones a la vista. Para tratar de aminorar sus percepciones comenzaron a hablar, primero de temas en general para terminar cuestionándose si en verdad deberían estar ahí.

-Espera dos segundos… ¿Todas estas chicas son fans de Ijuuin- sensei?- pregunto Misaki, al percatarse del pequeño detalle que no habían obviado hasta ese momento.

-¡Pero esto está rebalsando!- respondió Todo, tratando de darle lógica a lo que estaban viendo y viviendo dentro del grupo de chicas.

-¡Miren, son un par de chicos!- dijo una chica al notar la presencia de los dos hombres.

-¡Wow, Eso es raro!- comento una chica a lado, mientras los observaba detenidamente.

Con ese par de comentarios, se volvieron el centro de atención de las chicas por al menos el tiempo de espera de cada una.

-¡No podemos rendirnos! ¡Nadie aquí lo ama como nosotros!-comento Misaki, mientras baja la mirada de vergüenza.

-¡Tienes razón! No podemos perder ante unas cuantas chicas- comento Todo desde la misma posición que Misaki, viendo hacia abajo con la vergüenza decorando su estético rostro.

-La firma de Autógrafos de Ijuuin Sensei, da comienzo en este momento.- aviso un empleado.

Las chicas comenzaron a moverse nerviosamente, cada una hablando con quien sea que hayan asistido. Pasando a ser olvidados.

La fila avanzaba extrañamente rápido. A cada paso ambos jóvenes se comenzaban a comportar como las chicas a su alrededor, ansiosas y emocionadas.

-¡Rayos! Me estoy poniendo nervioso- comento Misaki, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho, donde se localizaba su corazón.

-Pero, tú lo conociste antes ¿Cierto? Puede que te recuerde- Todo trataba de tranquilizarlo, ya que veía el bello rojo pintar las mejillas de su amigo.

Ante el comentario, el castaño comenzó a relajarse, llevando su mirada hacia su amigo siguió la conversación de manera más natural -¡No lo creo!- respondió incrédulo a las palabras de Todo.

-ÉL aún no se ha casado ¿Verdad?- comentaba una de las chicas tras de ellos. Los comentarios comenzaban a ser más claros, llamaron poderosamente la atención de ambos varones.

-Aunque se dice que tiene una novia- continuaba otra chica.

Misaki, divertido ante los comentarios. Le hablo en voz baja a su amigo que igual se encontraba divertido ante los comentarios.

-Van a terminar bastante decepcionadas. Él no es un tipo exactamente Cool.- comento Misaki recordando el día en que el director de Marukawa le había presentado al mangaka, en una situación un tanto complicada.

-La realidad nunca es como los sueños. Pero nosotros somos fans del manga- continuo Todo, mientras avanzaban en la fila.

Al paso de unos minutos y de burlarse de algunos comentarios idealistas que tenían las jóvenes a su alrededor, llego su momento de pasar. Uno de los empleados, que mantenía el control en la fila les hablo animadamente dándoles el paso a un pasillo vacío. El cual los llevaría a su anhelado objetivo.

-Siguiente por favor, caminen todo el pasillo hasta el final y esperen a su turno.- les había dicho.

Los dos un tanto emocionados asintieron ante las instrucciones y caminaron como se les había indicado, encontrándose a otro par de trabajadores que los retuvo unos instantes mientras un par de chicas gritaban emocionadas, vieron como le pedían una foto grupal y el capricho era atendido, para después verlas aún más emocionadas retirarse por el otro lado.

-Pueden pasar- Les cedió el paso una chica.

Agradecieron el paso, caminaron a la mesa mientras Misaki recordaba los comentarios que había escuchado. -"Así es, somos fans de su manga, no de su cara, así que…"- sus pensamientos fueron callados en el momento en que vio como aquel hombre de aspecto descuidado que conoció en la empresa, dirigía su atención a la nueva pareja. Viendo que era totalmente distinto a lo que había presenciado aquel día.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron parados de la impresión, viendo como aquel hombre, de manera imaginaria, resplandecía y hacia brotar bellas rosas. Sus rostros se sonrojaron y al unísono comentaron - ¡ÉL ES GUAPO!- sus corazones se aceleraron y aun más sorprendidos por su reacción cual adolescente enamorada que tenían en esos momentos. -¡OH RAYOS!- volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo, sin importarles como fueran vistos a partir de ese instante.

-Buenas tardes- les saludo amablemente, en un tono amable y aterciopelado. Sin perderlos de vista, se sentía un poco aliviado al ver que dejaría de ser acosado por las feromonas femeninas.

Salieron de su trance y de manera sincronizada respondieron el saludo-¡MUCHO GUSTO!- contestaron haciendo una reverencia.

-Espera, ¿Eres Takahashi-kun?- reconoció un joven formalmente vestido de traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra.

-¡Oh, eres tú!- afirmo y reconoció Misaki saliendo de su embobamiento. Llevando consigo a su amigo que ahora estaba interesado en la persona que los saludaba.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Ijuuin, mostrándose un tanto sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo y aprovechando el momento para descansar un poco más de las mujeres y hacer un poco más de tiempo.

-Él trabaja a tiempo parcial en la empresa Marukawa- respondió el representante,

-Jo… Así que… ¿Viniste desde Tokyo?- pregunto, volviendo su atención ahora solamente al castaño, que ya se comportaba de manera más natural y menos influenciada por las jóvenes.

-¡Sí! Entre a la lotería por esta firma de autógrafos treinta y seis veces- comento emocionado mientras se señalaba con su dedo pulgar.

-Yo entre treinta y cinco veces- comento Todo, haciendo la misma señalización que Misaki.

-¡Tan apasionado como siempre!- comento divertido su compañero de trabajo –Bueno, denle las hojas con sus nombres.- pidió amablemente pues a pesar de ser compañeros, en ese momento no podían mostrar un cierto favoritismo y retrasar más el evento.

-¡Sí!- emocionados respondieron de nuevo sincronizados.

Ijuuin no perdía de vista las reacciones de los dos jóvenes, pero se mantenía aún más atento los movimientos de Misaki.

Con una sonrisa espero a que sacaran sus papeles y los colocaran sobre la mesa. El primero en hacerlo, claramente fue el castaño. Cuando vio el nombre de aquel chico, se sorprendió demasiado, se le hacía conocida esa caligrafía y ese segundo nombre. Trato de recordar de dónde pero la animada voz de Misaki, lo obligo a que volviera posar su atención en ellos. -Oh, Y…- viéndolo ahora desconcertado al par de varones frente a él.

-¡Horneamos una galletas para usted!- hablo Todo, el cual con ayuda de Misaki, mostraban animados y felices la bolsa de regalo blanca que tanto cuidaba el castaño.

-¡Sería un honor si las acepta!- pidieron amablemente nuevamente al unísono.

-Nunca he recibido galletas caceras de un chico antes- hablaba mientras con ambas manos tomaba la bolsa- Muchas gracias, las comeré con gusto- agradecía mostrando una genuina sonrisa.

Ambos chicos volvieron a tener una ilusión de adolescente, viendo como desde su espalda una brillante y cegadora luz salía y de la cual brotaban nuevamente rosas. Dándoles una imagen más acercada de un novio ideal.

Pasaron unos minutos más, despidiéndose de su compañero de trabajo y agradeciendo múltiples veces al mangaka.

Para cuando salieron, lo hicieron aun con la mirada perdida y con las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas por la excitación del momento, llegaron a la una cafetería, sin prestar atención a donde entraron, se dirigieron a una mesa apartada y se comenzaron a quitar las prendas que más calor les generaban. Dejando la chamarra y la gabardina en el respaldo de una silla y sus mochilas en el suelo. Se dejaron caer en sus respectivas sillas y aun extasiados recargaron sus cabezas en la fría madera de la mesa.

Emocionados y exaltados, dejaban ver en sus rostros una expresión boba y totalmente sonrojada. Sus respiraciones eran ligeramente erráticas, así como su pulso cardiaco.

-¡Era tan real!- comento Misaki

-¡Apuesto!- secundo Todo

-¡Estoy viviendo el sueño!- volvió a comentar Misaki, sintiéndose parte del grupo de jóvenes enamoradas de las que se había estado burlando.

En ese momento una joven mesera se acercó a ellos, viéndolos entre extrañada y preocupada por ese par de jóvenes, que parecía que habían visto a la mujer de sus sueños y compartido momentos íntimos con ella. -¿Les puedo ofrecer algo?- pregunto tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo ante los emocionados jóvenes.

Misaki salió de su ensoñación homosexual y rápidamente busco la carta, mientras su amigo aun no quería salir de ese mundo que había creado mentalmente.

-Sí, nos puede traer un par de cafés americanos, por favor.- pidió Misaki, que se encontraba más controlado, la mesera tomo la orden y le mostro una sonrisa más tranquila, se dio la vuelta y se retiró. Pasaron unos minutos y regreso con la orden. La dejo en la mesa y les devolvió su privacidad.

Ahora ambos jóvenes se veían melosamente, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento y sensación.

-¡Hey! Todo- hablo el castaño buscando recuperar aún más la respiración que parecía perder cada vez que recordaba el rostro del mangaka.-Lo que sigue de "un corazón acelerado" es un "corazón palpitante", peo ¿Qué es lo que sigue después?- pregunto de manera a un más bobalicona.

-"Corazón retumbante"- respondió rápidamente Todo. En verdad era él quien más se perdía en las sensaciones.

-¡Takahashi-kun?- una voz masculina saco de nueva cuenta a los jóvenes de sus ensoñaciones. Haciéndolos mirar hacia la dirección de dónde provenía el llamado.

-¿Si?- respondió Misaki de manera descuidada.

Miraron incrédulos a la persona que se encontraba frente a ellos, tardando solo unos instantes en reaccionar, rápidamente se levantaron de sus asientos y como ya habían hecho anteriormente, sincronizadamente, saludaron respetuosamente -¡Bu…Buenas Tardes, Gracias por su trabajo- hablaron mientras hacían una reverencia.

-¿Ya termino la firma, señor?- pregunto en tono sorprendido Todo.

El mangaka llevo su atención a Todo, -Sí, acaba de terminar- respondió en un tono cansado, pero sin perder la sonrisa que se marcaba en sus labios. – Siento que sea tan repentino, pero me gustaría preguntar algo- añadió, mientras mantenía a los dos jóvenes en su campo visual.

-¿EH?- cuestiono Misaki, obteniendo totalmente la atención de su ídolo.

-Misaki Takahashi, te conocí en Marukawa hace tres años ¿Cierto?- pregunto seguro de la respuesta, pero que necesitaba confirmar formalmente, viendo directamente al de ojos verdes que se mantenía sorprendido ante la repentina pregunta.

Tardo solo unos segundos en responder, su rostro ahora se mostraba de un bello carmín –¡Sss… Si!- respondía acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Confiado en lo que ya sabía, inicio la conversación –Entonces tenía razón- miro al joven aún más seguro, con un dejo casi imperceptible de sensualidad.

-Usted… Me… ¿Recuerda?- pregunto Misaki ansioso a la respuesta.

Sonrió ante la inocencia de la pregunta –Por supuesto, me hiciste recuperar ese día, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?- contesto obviando la respuesta, -En verdad, te lo agradezco mucho- mostrando nuevamente una sonrisa genuina, agradeció el acto del chico hacia unos años atrás.

Misaki sintió un flechazo llegar en su corazón y sin decir nada siguió escuchando lo que esa persona hablaba.

-Si estás trabajando en Marukawa, tal vez podamos encontrarnos de nuevo.- aseguro Ijuuin, viendo como ese joven temblaba de la emoción.

-¡S…sí por favor! Sr. Ijuuin, realmente… usted me gusta- habló expresando sus sentimientos como en ese día, hacía tres años.

En ese instante, nuevamente una aura pesada se sentía tras de ellos, Usami, veía molesto la escena que estaban armando. Reconociendo inmediatamente a Misaki, ya que él era el asistente de su editora.

Al mismo tiempo, el representante de Ijuuin, se acercaba con el pedido del mangaka. Mostrando la caja que llevaba en manos, llamo la atención.

-¡Ya tengo su café! Y el taxi nos está esperando afuera, así que…- no termino de hablar al notar el aura que los estaba rodeando.

Grande fue la sorpresa al encontrarse con Usami.- E…espera un momento… usted es… ¿Usami- sensei?- hablo llamando la atención del escritor. Y sin perder oportunidad se dirigió a su representado.

-Ijuuin sensei, permítame, esta persona es Usami Akihito sensei- presento animadamente mientras que la atención se dirigía ahora al escritor.

-Ah ¿El novelista?- hablo de manera sarcástica,

-¡Mucho gusto en conocerlo por aquí! ¿Está trabajando?- pregunto el joven representante, siendo correspondido por el aludido con una amigablemente tenebrosa sonrisa.

Usami, dio un par de pasos al frente, - Si, tuve una firma de autógrafos en una librería cerca de aquí, pero ya termine así que decidí pasar por un poco de café antes de volver a casa.- comento caminando en dirección de los jóvenes que miraban anonadados la escena entre los dos autores.

-Espere, eso quiere decir que usted era el otro autor de la librería Marimo- afirmo el joven de traje, mientras una pisca de culpa se anidaba en su pecho. Ahora entendía por que había tan poco personal apoyando en su firma y el poniéndose quisquilloso con el personal que lo apoyaba.

-Es un placer conocerte Ijuuin sensei. Soy Akihito Usami, soy un ávido lector de tu trabajo- se presentó animadamente cambiando totalmente de tema y dándole cierto tiempo al joven de calmar sus pensamientos.

-El placer es todo mío, Mi nombre es Ijuuin Kyo y he leído también todos tus trabajos.- respondió la presentación, mientras ambos se daban un fuerte apretón de manos.

A pesar de que ambos tenían en sus rostros una sonrisa amable que hacía creer que todo está bien y que eran dos colegas apoyándose mutuamente, el ambiente en realidad mostraba competitividad y una gran rivalidad inexplicable, bajo la pantalla del comienzo de una amistad.

Estos actos no fueron pasados por alto, Misaki, el cual se dejó caer silenciosamente en su silla y se encogió de hombros, bebiendo de su café lo más desapercibido posible, había notado el peculiar escenario.

Sin soltar la mano del escritor, Ijuuin, a modo de despedida le hablo al par de jóvenes que por alguna extraña razón ya se encontraban en un completo silencio.-Misaki, Todo, gracias por permitirme tener el honor de recibir galletas horneadas por ustedes mismos, aunque sea algo inusual, es un detalle que agradezco mucho- dejo mostrar una sonrisa aún más deslumbrante que la anterior en la librería.

El comentario no pasó inadvertido por el escritor el cual al terminar de escuchar lo que el mangaka agradeció, sus músculos se tensaron y sus cejas se fruncieron mínimamente. Detalle que fue notado rápidamente por el mangaka, logrando su cometido.

-Sensei, necesitamos irnos ya, el taxi sigue esperando- comento el representante del mangaka, al notar como el taxista se desesperaba un poco.

Ijuuin miro a su representante, soltando la mano de Usami, asintió lentamente ante el pedido y regreso su vista a los dos jóvenes que seguían buscando en donde esconderse, los miro con ternura ante los actos y decidió despedirse más apropiadamente.-Misaki, Todo, Gracias a los dos por haber venido el día de hoy, se los agradezco mucho, Nos vemos.- se dio la vuelta para salir del local, pero se detuvo antes de dar el primer paso, miro sobre su hombro al escritor y dedicó unas últimas palabras.-Usami sensei, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver- comento con una sonrisa en sus labios mostrando triunfo ante la batalla que habían creado.

-Sí- contesto Usami sin mucho interés con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se dirigía a la barra y hacer su pedido. Necesitaría más café en su organismo con todo lo que había pasado. No dijo ni vio siquiera a los dos jóvenes que se quedaron más que sorprendidos. Ahora pos sus mentes cruzaba la idea de alejarse lo más rápido del escritor que parecía más que molesto.

Tomaron sus cosas y rápidamente salieron del lugar encontrándose con una extraña escena de pareja, la miraron extrañados ya que ambos gritaban cosas sin sentido. Trataron de pasar lo más alejado posible de la disputa, sin embargo, lo único que el bello castaño logro percibir, antes de siquiera dar un paso, fue su cuerpo en suelo y una bolsa de mano en su cabeza.

-Oh lo siento- comento una chica que usaba un kimono de un degradado naranja con amarillo, su cabello amarrado en dos coletas, y unos ojos gris obscuro. Lo miraba entre preocupada y molesta.-Disculpa, este… el golpe no era para ti- se disculpó bajando la mirada, y extendiendo su mano. –Te ayudo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- un tono carmín se coloreo en sus mejillas, mientras desviaba su mirada.

-Este… ah…- se quedó sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, estiro su mano para ser ayudado, su amigo Todo, se acercó rápidamente para tomarlo por la espalda.

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?- la voz del escritor se escuchó de repente, sonaba molesta y fastidiada, trataba de controlarse y de no hacer más grande el alboroto.

-¡Niisan!- hablo la joven pareja al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos de ver a su familiar al punto de no retorno en su malestar.

-Nada Niisan, solo discutíamos por tonterías- hablo el joven mientras bajaba la mirada apenada y molesto.

-Disculpa nuestros actos- hablo la chica ahora más apenada.

El escritor se acercó a Misaki y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el cual aun con miedo, accedió a ser ayudado, temía empeorar más las cosas. Cuando estuvo de pie, se sacudió la ropa, mientras su amigo Todo, buscaba la mochila de su amigo. Una vez que termino de sacudir sus ropas, miro a Usagui que aún mantenía el ceño fruncido y emitía un aura aterradora.

-Mu… Muchas… Gracias- hablo temeroso.

-No te preocupes, fue a causa de mis familiares, me siento con la responsabilidad.- una opresión se apodero del pecho del escritor, llevo su vaso de café a su boca tratando de disimular su malestar y de esa manera hacerlo pasar como algo sin importancia.

-Aun así, muchas gracias- hizo una reverencia rápida, tomo sus cosas que eran ofrecidas a un lado suyo y se despidió- Bueno nosotros nos retiramos- y como alma que lleva el diablo, ambos jóvenes a paso rápido se alejaron del lugar.

-Era él ¿Verdad, Niisan?- comento el chico en tono molesto sin perder de vista a los jóvenes.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, regresamos a casa, antes de que me hagan pasar más desfiguros- comento ahora más molesto y viendo como las personas comenzaban a hacer un círculo alrededor.

.

.

.

.

.

La tarde era pintada de un hermoso naranja y amarillo que se degradaban y perdían a lo lejos dando paso al manto negro de la noche.

Misaki estaba en su casa tirado en un sillón, mientras abrazaba su manga, ahora más valioso que los demás, con una devoción que le impedía siquiera tratar de abrirlo.

No podía olvidar la mirada que parecía que lo quemaba por la intensidad que emitían, la reluciente sonrisa que les había dado, la voz sedosa con la que les había hablado, recordaba perfectamente cada detalle de ese mangaka, que por un buen tiempo estuvo criticando.

Su mente de un momento a otro comenzó a divagar, se sentía una adolescente enamorada, recreando en su mente los futuros encuentros. Sintiendo como en cada uno, su corazón se aceleraba más o se detenía momentáneamente.

Consideraba extraño ese sentimiento, ya que en cada pensamiento un beso delicado en la comisura de sus labios o en los mismos, hacia acto de presencia. Según su experiencia con los mangas shoujo, ese sentimiento era conocido como amor a primera vista. Pero eran hombres, los dos, no se podía dar ese tipo de relación, no era normal. Sin embargo, su mente volvía una y otra vez a tener un futuro beso.

Al paso de unos minutos y de que el reloj comenzara a sonar anunciando la hora, se dio cuenta que llevaba al menos dos horas pensando en el mangaka, en cómo se veía y como los veía, en cómo les hablaba y sonreía, -"Tal vez, esto es, o que llaman amor"- pensó al momento de una última campanada, dándose golpes mentalmente mientras trataba de controlarse, avergonzado de su propio comportamiento y de su imaginación.

Se sentó derecho en el sillón y sacudió la cabeza, no debería está teniendo esa clase de ideas y menos con un hombre que es mucho mayor, lo único que el debería sentir era admiración, pues era la mente creadora de su biblia de vida. Se iba a poner de pie para colocar su nueva adquisición en el librero cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, lo saco de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla, el número era desconocido. Con cierto miedo deslizo su dedo aceptando la llamada.

-Habla Takahashi, ¿Diga?-

-¿Takahashi? ¡Hola!, soy tu compañero de Marukawa, el representante de Ijuuin-sensei, lamento si te molesto pero necesito que me hagas un favor- contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Hola!, si claro, dime ¿Qué necesitas?- se levantó del sillón para dejar su manga y esperar a que le dijeran el motivo de la llamada.

-Mira, necesito que vayas a casa de Ijuuin-sensei y recojas el manuscrito, si no es mucha molestia- la voz sonaba apenada pero suplicante.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que vaya YO a recoger el manuscrito de Ijuuin-sensei?- su voz sonaba aún más emocionada y su corazón palpitaba, removiendo algo en su interior, ilusionándolo, como a la espera de algo sorprendente.

-Espero no sea mucha molestia, por el momento no puedo ir yo, estoy en un avión y pues… ya no me puedo bajar, ¿Entonces si me puedes hacer ese favor?-

-No, está bien, si iré, ¡No hay problema, yo voy!- respondía aún más emocionado y con un carmín en sus mejillas decorándolas.

-Espero no causarte muchas molestias, en un momento te mando las instrucciones para llegar a su casa y cuál es la clave de la puerta, entre otras cosas que debes hacer y no hacer, ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Sí, si entiendo!- colgó el teléfono y rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto cambiando sus ropas por unas más presentables, se puso un pantalón semi informal color beige, sacó su chamarra azul con capucha de rayas negras con blanco y una camiseta blanca, tomo su mochila y demás objetos personales necesarios, para salir de su departamento rápidamente.

Su celular había sonado un par de veces durante su camino, uno era la dirección y croquis para llegar al conjunto departamental y otro contenía algunas instrucciones, que más que nada era de comportamiento. No tardó mucho en llegar al conjunto, ya que estaba a un par de estaciones de su casa.

Se acercó al área de vigilancia para registrarse, el encargado le dio instrucciones de cual elevador tomar y por qué pasillo ir una vez que estuviera en el piso indicado.

Cuando estuvo al fin frente a la puerta, nuevamente su corazón se aceleraba, los nervios lo invadían por completo. –"Solo vienes por el manuscrito, nada más."- se repetía mentalmente como si fuera un mantra. Después de un par de minutos de auto convencimiento se acercó a tocar el timbre esperando unos segundos a que le fuera abierta la puerta.

-Me siento nervioso- se decía así mismo en voz baja antes de hacer sonar el timbre por una segunda vez, sintiéndose extrañado al no recibir respuesta la primera vez.

-¡SILENCIO!- una voz molesta y bastante enojada se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, sorprendiendo al joven. Que ahora sentía que su corazón latía aceleradamente por miedo de haber molestado al mangaka.

-Lo… lo siento, vengo de parte de Marukawa…- respondió temeroso, sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo se entumía por miedo a lo que fuera a suceder.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente, dejando escapar un aura molesta y fastidiada, rebelando al mangaka con una imagen igual de descuidada como la primera vez que se vieron siendo la barba la única diferencia.

Un par de gemidos de molestia brotaban de la imagen tras la puerta, haciendo que el menor sintiera escalofríos y su sentido de supervivencia comenzara a dar aleras de huida.-"¡Da… Da miedo!"- pensó mientras seguía observando la escena.-Este… Este… vengo a recoger su manuscrito…- hablo tímidamente, mientras su voz se apagaba con cada palabra volviéndose un susurro al final.

-¡Tú!- hablo el mangaka, reconociendo la voz. Cambiando rápidamente su postura, regresando a la imagen de hombre apuesto en un segundo, -Porqué, Takahashi, ¡Gracias por venir!- agradeció mostrando una sonrisa encantadora mientras jugaba con su cabello para acomodarlo y permitir una mejor vista.

De nueva cuenta, su corazón se volvía acelerar, quedando encantado por la postura que le mostraba el mangaka, -"¡Que Guapo!"- grito internamente, quedando aún más embobado.

Ijuuin, provechando el momento, le permitió el paso a su departamento, pidiéndole que lo esperara en lo que iba a su estudio a recoger el manuscrito, Misaki asintió emocionado, se encontraba en la casa del gran creador de su biblia, miraba cada punto, cada detalle en su espera.

Al paso de unos minutos, el mangaka regreso con un portafolio,-Aquí tienes el manuscrito.- el cual le entrego amablemente al joven. Buscando un momento para poder alargar la estadía del castaño en su hogar.

-¡Muchas Gracias!- tomo el portafolio con ambas manos, esperando unos segundos, teniendo la idea de que algo bueno podría resultaría.

-Gracias por las galletas, sabían deliciosas. Estuvieron genial.- comento, siendo el único tema que se le vino a la mente, aunque ya había pensado que cuando lo viera de nueva cuenta, le agradecería por tan delicioso bocadillo.

-No fue nada, al contrario, es un honor el saber que las comió y que le gustaron- regreso el agradecimiento, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo y controlado, más alegre ya que sus esfuerzos por hacer algo realmente delicioso funcionara.

-El toque de canela con vainilla fue un agradable sabor, sin mencionar las de jengibre, en verdad estuvieron deliciosas.- alargaba el momento. Sintiéndose un poco ansioso.

-¿En verdad? Era algo nuevo que quería probar, normalmente no dejo que esos sabores dominen, pero esta vez lo sentí necesario, ya que no tienen mucha azúcar y la pasta es un poco insípida…- se a penaba el menor, dejando que un rubor ligero adornara sus mejillas.

-Takahashi, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- hablo un poco dudoso, pero necesitaba saber un par de cosas antes de hacer lo que quiera hacer.

-¿EH?, Ah… Claro, pregúnteme lo que quiera- respondía confundido, sintiéndose incomodo por lo que seguiría.

-Tú y Usami-sensei, ¿Tienen algo en común?- pregunto sin rodeos, cruzándose de brazos a la espera de la respuesta.

Misaki lo miro sorprendido y un tanto preocupado, no esperaba esa pregunta.- Pues am… am... si- respondió sin entrar en detalles, sintiendo incomodidad ante el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Tienen alguna relación?- cuestiono queriendo saber detalladamente la unión que mantenían.

-No, mi hermano mayor y él, son muy buenos amigos…- comento relajándose un poco.

-Y ¿Porque parece que no se hablan a pesar de tener algo en común?- cuestiono levantando una de sus cejas.

-Bueno, es que, es una larga historia, Usami- sensei, fue mi tutor cuando iba a ingresar a la universidad y bueno, como soy algo flojo y a veces lento, pues de vez en cuando se impacientaba. Cuando pase el examen, acordamos volver a ser dos completos extraños y bueno, es lo que hacemos- comento despreocupadamente, recordando esos momentos donde tenía al gran escritor explicándole los temas de literatura, riendo ante esos momentos donde no entendía las cosas más sencillas.

-Oh… ¿Es así, EH? Ya veo…- relajando sus músculos, liberando el fuerte agarre que tenían sus brazos cruzados.

Misaki, veía ahora desconcertado a su ídolo, sin entender ya bien a que iba todo eso, sintiéndose un poco desilusionado, dándose cuenta, que en ese momento esperaba algo más de la situación.

-Bueno, dime, ¿Por qué no vienes a visitarme alguna vez?... Puedes traer a tus amigos, si así lo deseas.- invito cordialmente. El también esperaba que algo más sucediera o se diera en ese momento.

Saliendo unos segundos de su desilusión, la esperanza de incrusto en su pecho.- ¿Eh? ¿En verdad? ¡Muchas Gracias!- comento más animado, ya tendría más momentos con su ídolo, así como una oportunidad para poder aclarar y darle un nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo.

El mayor simplemente volvió a sonreírle, para luego mirar a su reloj de pared, era demasiado tarde para hacerlo ir a la empresa a dejar su trabajo, sintió culpa de que ese chico fuera enviado tan noche. Lo volvió a mirar, mientras ideaba algo para retenerlo un poco más de tiempo, tenía la necesidad de tenerlo a su lado, aunque fuera solo unos instantes más.

-Espera un momento, hablare a la empresa, entrega mañana mi manuscrito, sería peligroso que fuera a estas horas, ya que está retirado.- propuso, dándose la vuelta para volverse a su estudio. Mientras caminaba ofreció- Espera un momento de nuevo, toma asiento donde gustes, ya regreso- comento adentrándose en su estudio de nueva cuenta.

Misaki, estaba sorprendido, sintiéndose aún más emocionado, al saber que esa persona especial se preocupaba por su bien estar, camino hacia la sala y tomo asiento. Su imaginación tomaba vuelo, creando diferentes escenarios de lo que podría suceder de ahora en adelante; como el hecho de intercambiar números, correos, cuentas, redes sociales, entre otras cosas, posibles temas de platica, cualquier cosa en su mente, sonaba bastante tentadora, hasta que llegaba el fin de su fantasía, imaginando un beso.

Sus propios pensamientos lo hacían sonrojar, no debería estar idealizando cosas que son más que imposibles, sin embargo, una parte de su corazón anhelaba fervientemente el que se pudiera dar ese tipo de situación con su ídolo, sumando que, a cada segundo que pasaba en esa casa, más se acercaba a nombrar ese sentimiento que estaba creciendo. Emocionándolo incluso más, por el simple hecho de estar en el espacio que ocupaba esa persona para trabajar.

Pasaron unos minutos y el celular del castaño comenzó a vibrar. Le había llegado un mensaje y tenía en espera una llamada de su jefa, Aikawa, miro dudoso su celular, suspiro profundamente y acepto la llamada.

-Habla Takahashi, Diga- contesto lo más neutro posible.

-Ah, Misaki, Habla Aikawa, oye un favor, mañana antes de que vengas a la empresa, podrías pasar a casa de Usami-sensei a recoger su manuscrito, ya sabes que no debes de despertarlo, me dijo que dejaría el portafolio en el lugar de siempre- comento rápidamente, sonando un poco agitada.

-¿Ah? ¿La casa de Usami?- cuestiono decepcionado, lo que menos quería, era volver a ver al joven escritor que más de una vez le sacaba un susto y las ganas de salir corriendo de donde sea que el contario se encontrara.

-Vamos Misaki, vives técnicamente a un lado, por favor, yo mañana no puedo pasar, tengo una junta temprano y no sé a qué hora me dejen libre, si por mi fuera sabes que no te molestaría con este tipo de cosas, pero por el momento, necesito que me apoyes en esto.- recriminaba un poco, haciendo valer su palabra de jefa, pero comprendía en muchos sentidos el por qué el joven se resistía a ir a la casa del escritor.

Aun a la espera de que el mangaka regresara de su estudio, hecho un vistazo por el pasillo y al verlo vacío, dejo salir un suspiro cansado, medito unos segundos las palabras claves que su jefa había mencionado, no podía negarse por mucho que lo deseara, debía volver a encontrarse con el gruñón escritor, medito sus palabras antes de decir algo inapropiado a su jefa.

-Sí, está bien, de todas maneras tenía que pasar a verlo, mi hermano le mando unas cosas y me pidió que se las diera, mañana cuando salgas de tu junta, tendrás el nuevo manuscrito en tu escritorio- su voz sonaba bastante resignada y molesta, pero eso le había ayudado a dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias con su ídolo.

-Muchas gracias Misaki, en compensación te invito a comer mañana, ¿Vale?, bueno descansa buenas noches, nos vemos mañana.- se despidió rápidamente sin dar oportunidad de respuesta del más joven y colgó tan rápido como su última palabra había sido mencionada.

Misaki vio su celular resignado, colocando la nueva nota y alarma, para no olvidar su nuevo mandado. Era lo malo de ser el asistente de Aikawa, tenía que verle la cara al escritor y sabía que el prodigio de hombre no lo aceptaba. Respiro profundamente y se dedicó a ver el mensaje que tenía a la espera, volvió a mirar por el pasillo encontrándolo aún sin señales del mangaka.

- _Misaki habló Ijuuin-sensei, mañana podrás dejar el manuscrito, por el momento ya puedes ir a casa a descansar_.- decía el mensaje, suspiro nuevamente más tranquilo, bloqueo la pantalla y lo guardo en su mochila, no quería que alguna otra cosa arruinara sus últimos minutos con sensei.

Se relajó en el sillón, encontrándolo más cómodo de lo que lo sentía desde que se sentó, miro por toda la estancia encontrándola agradable. Los colores eran bastantes armoniosos y permitían una mayor iluminación. Varios libreros decoraban las paredes de la sala, todos repletos de libros, mangas y carpetas.

La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna y la curiosidad por las carpetas habían hecho su llamado silencioso. Dejo sus cosas en el sillón y se encamino a ver que estaba en esos bellos libreros. Mientras pasaba a lado de los mismos, se sorprendía por los variados títulos y temas que había.

Tomo una de las carpetas que tenía por etiqueta "Por mis queridos FANS verdaderos", sintiéndose extrañado ante el curioso nombre. La tomo entre sus manos y antes de siquiera poder abrirla, sintió un par de brazos tomarlo por la espalda así como unas suaves, grandes y frías manos rodear las suyas.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza, su rostro podría muy bien competir con el rojo de una bella rosa en pleno esplendor, mil y un pensamientos giraban en su mente impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

-No, Misaki, no debes ver las cosas ajenas- hablo el mangaka sensualmente en un susurro, mientras usaba el cuerpo contrario como un títere, tomo la carpeta y la regreso a su lugar. Sin dejar su agarre, se mantuvieron de esa manera por unos segundos más. Siendo el mangaka el que sostenía el cuerpo gelatinoso y rojo del menor.

-Se…Sensei- Misaki, hablo por fin encontrando su voz en alguna parte de sus habilidades de comunicación, tratando de salir de la situación en la que se encontraba. Sintiendo la respiración contraria en su cuello y en el lóbulo de su oreja, el calor contrario propagándose en su cuerpo, sus piernas flaqueaban, el deseo insano de girar su rostro y toparse con lo que estaba deseando en esos momentos. Poder besarlo.

-Dime Misaki, ¿Te gusto?- pregunto con ese tono de voz aterciopelado, mientras acariciaba el cuello del joven con su nariz, tratando de inspirar ese aroma y poder memorizarlo.

-Sensei- su voz salió únicamente para esa persona, totalmente avergonzada, bajo su mirada. Su mente un total caos, permitiendo que ligeras descargas recorrieran su columna vertebral, dejando que sus palabras salieran solas –S… Sí, me gusta mucho- respondió dejando fluir su voz.

-Y ¿Te gusto como mangaka o como persona?- volvió a cuestionar, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello y los hombros, tratando de alejar la estorbosa capucha de la chamarra.

Aun perdido en las sensaciones, cerrando sus ojos al sentir el rostro ajeno rozando su piel.-Ambas me gustan…- respondió estirando su cuello para dejar más espacio al contrario.

Los labios del mangaka comenzaron a besar la piel del castaño, subiendo lenta y tortuosamente hasta el rostro, liberando una de sus manos del agarre que mantenía en las muñecas del menor, comenzó a subirla por sobre la ropa, sintiendo como se tensaba el cuerpo ante el acto, llego hasta el rostro y lo hizo girar lentamente hasta esta tenerlo cerca de su rostro.

Lo beso desde la barbilla, pasando por su mejilla, llegando a la comisura, Misaki aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, acto que lo hizo sonreír ante la inocencia decorada de rojo, beso ese pequeño espacio, para luego girar de manera brusca el cuerpo contrario y acorarlo contra el librero.

Lo observo detenidamente, acercando su rostro, sintiendo la respiración contraria contra sus mejillas, viendo los labios ligeramente abiertos y humedecidos, que se le antojaba profanar de múltiples maneras, provocando que el relamiera los suyos al imaginarse el sabor que tendrían, mientras el contrario no hacia ningún movimiento, expectante a que lo fuera a pasar.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban, sintiendo el calor contrario invadir el propio, el silencio se propago por la habitación, siendo el sonido del reloj, el que atormentara con su flujo ese momento que ambos deseaban jamás terminara.

Ijuuin, sin poder soportarlo más, se acercó a los labios que estaba deseando, dejando apenas un roce, sintiéndose insatisfecho con eso, volvió a besarlo, lamiendo ligeramente el labio inferior, para permitirle una mayor profundización, sintiendo como el menor separaba ligeramente su labios y sus brazos pasaban alrededor de su cuello, llevo sus manos a las caderas del menor para acercarlo a su cuerpo y comenzar a besarlo de manera más profunda.

El beso era suave y lleno de emociones, ambos recorriendo pacientemente la cavidad contraria, descubriendo sabores, sensaciones, aferrándose más al cuerpo que les estaba brindando un indescriptible placer. El aire comenzó a ser necesario, obligándolos a que se separaran, lo cual hicieron lentamente, tratando de recuperar su errático respirar, tratando de normalizarlo.

Juntaron frentes y se miraron a los ojos, enarcando una sonrisa tierna. Ijuuin llevo una de sus manos al rostro de Misaki para poder acariciarlo con el dorso de esta, viendo cómo el contrario tomaba esa mano y la apretaba contra su rostro, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por la sensación.

El sonido de las campanadas del reloj, los saco de su ensoñación, era bastante tarde, momento adecuado para dejar ir al castaño a su casa. Ijuuin frunció el ceño, el tiempo pasaba volando, más cuando deseaba que jamás siguiera haciendo su recorrido sin retorno, abrazo al contrario con anhelo, deseaba ya no poder separarse de él. Se escondió nuevamente en su cuello, meditando su petición- Quédate esta noche- su voz sonó casi implorando, necesitaba tenerlo por más tiempo, el miedo a perderlo, se había clavado rápidamente en su corazón.

A pesar de no conocerse de mucho tiempo, sus corazones latían en completa armonía, el mayor estaba apostando todo, con el único miedo de perderlo, no lo deseaba, se había enamorado perdidamente desde ese primer día en que lo animo en esa fría sala de juntas, volviéndose el calor que lo hacía dibujar con más anhelos para que entendiera sus sentimientos.

Por mucho tiempo espero ese momento, para poder besarlo, arriesgándose a confesar de ese modo tan imprudente su amor incondicional, esperando a que se quedara, a que lo entendiera.

Misaki, mostro en su mirada duda, se notaba que deseaba quedarse, seguir compartiendo más momentos, intimando más, descubriendo más cosas. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, era demasiado pronto para poder tener ese tipo de interacciones y a pesar de ser solo un joven que apenas y controlaba sus hormonas, que se daban a conocer después de mucho tiempo, necesitaba al menos un tiempo para poder procesar la situación, lo que había pasado, pero sobre todo necesitaba entender lo que su corazón y racionamiento estaban debatiendo.

-Desearía quedarme, en verdad que lo deseo, pero… tengo que volver a mi casa- completamente desanimado, respondió, la duda y la tristeza se dejaban escuchar en voz quebrada. Muchas emociones y sensaciones para ese día, su mente no lograba entender ya nada de lo que pasaba.

-Entonces, promete que nos volveremos a ver pronto y cuando eso pase me darás una respuesta- hablo tomándolo del rostro para elevarlo y hacerlo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, necesitaba comprobar en su mirada la veracidad de la promesa.

Misaki abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa, entendiendo que le estaba dando un poco de tiempo para poder entender lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo y a su mente por lo que había pasado y de cuando se encontraban juntos, era un periodo corto lo que llevaban de conocerse, sin embargo, ambos se habían enterrado en sus mentes y corazones.

-Lo prometo, para ese momento ya tendré una respuesta- respondió tomando las manos contrarias, sujetándolas más contra su rostro.-Ese día será pronto, lo presiento- sonrió seguro ante sus palabras. Intercambiaron números y redes sociales. No porque se dieran unos momentos de reflexión, evitarían tener cierto contacto y poder dar una fecha a tan ansiado reencuentro.

Se abrazaron una vez más, tratando de aplazar la inevitable despedida, siendo un último beso el que diera paso al adiós por esa noche. Misaki prometió mandarle mensajes cuando saliera y cuando volviera a casa, lo mismo haría el mangaka. Creando sin querer una relación sin confirmación.

Lo vio partir por el elevador, sonriéndole mientras movía la mano de un lado a otro hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

Entro rápidamente a su departamento, cerrando de un solo movimiento la puerta, corriendo hasta su ventana que tenía vista a la calle, espero unos minutos, viendo la entrada. A lo lejos pudo ver la silueta de su amor correr por la calle hasta perderse en la esquina.

-Misaki, te prometo que cuando seas mío, nada te faltara, te daré todo, lo único que necesito, es que seas solo mío- hablo viendo su reflejo, dejando una niebla de vaho en el frio cristal. –Pero solo cuando seas mío- sonrió imaginado ese momento en su vida con el menor.

Misaki corría por la calle, desde que salió del conjunto de departamentos, sentía su corazón latir agitadamente sin tener un alto, su cuerpo aún mantenía el calor, sus labios mantenían el sabor a café del contrario. Su mente aun recordaba todas las sensaciones que le generó en esos momentos.

Corrió hasta la estación del tren, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, pasando a las personas de largo y a otras empujándolas sin la intención, se disculpaba sin sentirlo realmente. Aun se mantenía en un completo caos.

Se detuvo en la línea de espera y aun perdido en sus pensamientos, las palabras que había dicho en un principio, haciendo una cordial invitación a sus amigos y a él, saco su celular de su mochila y en lo que esperaba, rápidamente le mando un mensaje a su amigo Todo, necesitaba contarle la nueva buena, evitando el tema del beso y la petición que le había sugerido.

No paso mucho tiempo para recibir una respuesta, solo faltaba que se pusieran de acuerdo de que día lo visitarían y confirmarla con el mangaka. No querían obstaculizar su rutina o su trabajo. Sonrió ante la idea de poder verlo de nuevo y hacerlo con su mejor amigo. Guardo su celular en el momento en que el tren se acercaba. Entro al vagón y dejo que su mente divagara con el futuro. Ahora más que nunca deseaba un trabajo, necesitaba volverse alguien adecuado, al nivel del mangaka, para no ser una carga.

Mientras tanto, en el conjunto de departamentos donde vivía el castaño, un escritor esperaba pacientemente, cual padre espera a su hija llegar de madrugada, con una copa de vino, en expectativa a ser tocada, sobre la mesa de centro de la sala. Las luces del departamento completamente apagadas, siendo las luces de la calle las que alumbraban la estancia.

Miraba hacia la nada con una expresión sombría, su molestia incrementaba más desde que recibió un mensaje. –" _El será mío, y cuando eso pase, habrás perdido tu oportunidad. Yo lo amo y soy correspondido, en cambio tú, te has encargado de alejarlo y ese acto, fue tu peor error"_ \- trataba de respirar profundamente para hacer pasar el mal trago sin embargo, su frustración incremento de llegar a casa y de no encontrar al joven como de costumbre en la computadora haciendo sus tareas concentradamente.

Miro el reloj de nueva cuenta, obligandose a levantarse y comenzar a caminar cual animal enjaulado por toda la estancia, era momento de actuar y sabía que cartas podría usar para no perder al que ahora gobernaba su corazón y su mente, su musa para sus novelas.

El alma que lo saco de la miseria de la soledad y le mostro que podría ser cálido y volver a amar.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de ante mano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna. Que por cierto esto no está beteado)_

 _P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW…_

 _ **Gracias por leer!  
Saluditos!**_


End file.
